


Oopsie! Leclerc and Verstappen choose same album release date

by scarletred



Series: that's why we're making headlines [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Gen, Mock Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred
Summary: Grab your popcorn, it's time for some celebrity drama!
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen
Series: that's why we're making headlines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Oopsie! Leclerc and Verstappen choose same album release date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This _ thing _ was born for three reasons:  
\- the amazing @singlemalter who always writes such creative and out of the ordinary things that I wanted to give it a try too  
\- the fact that people keep referring to Charles as "the popstar" and it stuck with me  
\- the one and only Lorde and her super cool song Glory and Gore  
My brain combined all of that into this mess of a thing. I'm sorry but it's obvious I couldn't code to save my life lmao I tried

**Oopsie! Leclerc and Verstappen choose same album release date**

Accidents happen, right?

Posted on July 13, 2020

The internet burst into flames when earlier this morning the famous popstar Max Verstappen, 22, posted a picture captioned “04.09.20”. It could only mean one thing: MV2 is finally coming!!

The collective excitement was almost immediately replaced by that _let me get my popcorn _feeling we get whenever celebrity drama is upon us and, truly, we should have seen this one coming.

Only three days ago another famous popstar had already announced the release of his sophomore album on the exact same day! Who? Charles Leclerc, obviously.

The two of them have an ongoing feud that dates back to their _Formula Star_ days. If you don’t know what I’m talking about, where have you been for the past five years or so? Don’t worry tho, we got you covered.

[ **Read all about the pop rivalry of the decade!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044612)

With the term for Grammy eligibility being pushed back to the end of September we might even get a repeat of the scenes we saw during the past awards season. FYI: we’re referring to that glare and suit one-two that made everyone lose their minds for a good month or so. Hell, I’m still thinking about it…

[ **Watch how Super Max responded to Charles’s cheating allegations** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715302)

With less than two months of promotion to go, who are you backing up in what is set to be an epic chart battle? But most importantly: who will claim the No. 1 spot?

Drop a comment below to let us know!!

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is a whole verse and I have a lot of ideas so the plan is to turn it into a series and then have all the "articles" link back to one another (hence the red sentences). Let's see how it goes.  
Let me know what you think!  
PS: I made a tumblr if you're interested: scharletred


End file.
